New York Fashion Week
by UpA11Night
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett's summer modeling career took off so instead of a cop or lawyer she is a super model. Rick Castle is a best selling author who was just droped from his publishing company. What happens when they are forced to work together? Summary sucks but give it a shot, I think you'll like it.


Kate woke to the sound of the wind whistling past her windows that gave her a beautiful view of Manhatten. She rolled over to see her alarm clock to see it said 7:47 am, her alarm was going to go off in 13 minutes so she just figured she would get out of bed and start her day. Walking over to her alarm clock to shut it off she checked her phone, seeing 3 texts from her best friend Lanie. She wanted to know if Kate wanted to have coffee that morning. Sending a quick text back she set her phone down and went into the kitchen.

Walking straight to the coffee machine she hit a few buttons and it started brewing. She walked back into her bedroom, passing the framed magazines covers of her and pictures of her walking down runways. She even had pictures of her with celebrities ranging from NBA players she didn't even know the name of to Hollywood power couples to some British boy band she couldn't remember the name of; something about one way? Or was it something about direction? Who knows, but she got it for her little cousin because she knows she loves them, especially the one with the crazy brown hair and dimples. There was an open spot for another framed picture in the row she had along the hallway wall for magazine covers. It was in the middle of all of them, it was a special place and she was just waiting to get the offer for the magazine shoot, but she had to be patient.

Walking into her master bathroom she turned on her shower and turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black boy shorts and a bright yellow sports bra. Her hair was in a messy bun and she still had remnants of makeup on from yesterdays shoot. She looked down at her body. She loved it now, she loved her long legs and her tight stomach, it even showed through a six pack when she worked out and stretched, it was strong but beautiful and feminine, just like her. She remembered being an awkward girl all her life, until she was a sophomore in high school, she was too skinny and tall but when she returned from summer vacation going into her second year of high school she was beautiful. People said she blossomed and ever since then she has gotten more beautiful every day, atleast that's what her family, friends, and articles say. Realizing she was really cold from standing there she undressed and hopped in the shower.

Twenty minutes later she got out of the shower and put on her black underwear and black lacy bra and walked out into the kitchen to get her coffee and realizing she told Lanie she would meet her in almost 20 minutes she drank it quickly and ran back to her room to change. She threw on black skinny jeans and a fitted white blouse. She walked into the bathroom while texting Lanie she's going to be a few minutes late. She got in the bathroom and scrubbed her left over makeup off and washed her face and reapplied just a little bit of makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara was all she needed today. She took her hair dryer and dried her long hair as fast as she could and just left it straight and put it into a side French braid with some tendrils hanging out and framing her face. She looked over herself once in the mirror and liked what she saw so she ran into her room and put on her 4 inch black stiletto heels. She rushed to her hall closet and took out a black North Face jacket and grabbed a white scarf and fingerless gloves. She ran back into her room and grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet she used when she wasn't using a purse and put them into her pockets and walked out the door. After locking her door behind her she turns to see a little boy running down the hallway and his mom struggling to hold her purse, the baby bag, and a present. Kate noticing the present slipping out of her hands walks up and catches right as it falls and gently grabs the woman's arm because she was stumbling and steadies her.

The woman looks up at Kate, literally because Kate is half a foot taller than her, and smiles gratefully. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if that present broke. I'm Jenny by the way!"

Kate smiled back at the woman and let go of her arm and held onto the present with both hands. "I'm Kate it's nice to meet you and really it is no problem, glad I helped! Do you live here?"

"No but my cousin does, her name is Rose, she lives on this floor. Do you live here? I haven't seen you before, I thought her last neighbor was some old retired couple?"

"Oh that's nice. And yeah I live here but only for about a month so far. The Cartwells were her old neighbors I think, they moved down to Florida I think. Well I have to go I'm supposed to be meeting a friend but nice to meet you!"

"Likewise Kate, have a nice day, its cold out!"

"Thanks Jenny, see you."

Kate walked over to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Waiting patiently she was looking through her twitter feed when she heard the elevator doors open and put her phone back in her pocket and walked to the revolving doors. As soon as she was out doors she felt the chill and the wind. It really was cold out. She fell into the crowd in step and started walking towards her and Lanie's usual coffee place.

She was almost to the coffee shop when a gust of wind blew on her and knocked her braid behind her shoulder and tousled her hair. She stuttered half a step and fixed her hair and looked down at it. She wasn't looking when she ran into someone.

**THANKS FOR READING! THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE AND THE NEXT WILL FOCUS ON CASTLE. I WOULD REALLY LOVE FEEDBACK AND WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. DID YOU LIKE IT? I PLAN ON HAVING CHAPTER 2 POSTED TODAY. **


End file.
